dieandsuvivefandomcom-20200215-history
The Ancients
The Ancients are a coven of witches whose powers are tied to the strongest magic ever, know as the Plant of Eternity. The Ancients are usually related in some way. Members A first Riley, Ace and Milly were the first Ancients but didnt go by that name. After Riley died The Council Rencarnated him into the past as a young boy called Thomas Carlson and they made the second group of Ancients. When Milly met a Warlock-Darklighter hybrid called Konar she helped him learn how to be good and he went by the name of Kyle Greendale, He, Milly, Ace and Thomas brought Riley back from 5 seconds before he died with no side affects and they made the 3rd group of Ancients. After Riley got sent back to the past and with Kyle/Konar vanquished, a Cupid-witch came from the future and claimed to be Milly's future son called Simon Passions and he made the 4th Ancient. Once Sophie Tyler joined them the power of five came back and made the fith and final group of Ancients. #Riley Boxer #Ace Doordrum #Milly Doordrum #Thomas Carlson #Kyle Greendale #Simon Passions #Sophie Tyler The Stealers Three Warlocks named Spade, Edward and Molly, stole the Ancients powers and became the new Ancients, they were ultimatly vanquished by the Real Ancients with assist from their mother (in the past). Molly returned however and saved Milly's life in the Apocalyse. Relationships *Ace Doordrum and Milly Doordrum - Sisters *Riley Boxer - Adopted Brother - Ace Doordrum and Milly Doordrum *Thomas Carlson - Reincarnated- Riley Boxer *Sophie Tyler - Long Lost Sister - Ace Doordrum and Milly Doordrum *Simon Passions - Future Son - Milly Doordrum *Kyle Greendale - Blessed with Ace, Milly and Thomas' blood by Vassago Ancient powers *Pyrokinesis *Cryokinesis *Hydrokinesis *Aerokinesis *Telepathy *Apathy *Empathy (all branches of Empathy) *Zoopathy *Time Travel *Astral Projection *Telekinesis *Geokinesis *Atmokinesis Ancient Beings *The Ancients *The Zodiac Witches *Apaths *Empaths *Telepaths *Zoopaths *The Council *The Elemental Demons *The Old Ones (through stealing the Ancients powers) The Originals The Original Ancients were a coven of witches with Ancient powers, they were even more powerful than the new Ancients. It was admitted by the Dark Soul that he was one of the the orginal ancients. He said he classed himself as "The Freeze Ancient" just like Riley Boxer and Thomas Carlson. Also The Heaven's Breath said that she was "The Fire Ancient" like Ace Doordrum. Also the Vampire king is the old "Double Ancient" like Milly Doordrum. The Ancients Classes *The Fire Ancient - Primary Power: Pyrokinesis *The Freeze Ancient - Primary Power: Cryokinesis or Molecular Immobalization/Decceleration/Inhibition *The Double Ancient - Primary Power: Astral Projection or Cloning *The Natural Ancient - Primary Power: Atmokinesis or Geokinesis *The Transport Ancient - Primary Power: Teleportation or Time Travel Charges Of *Christy Nicholas (Whitelighter) (Previously) *Venus Hearth (Cupid) (Previously) *Harry Domino (Firestarter) (Previously) *Sophia White (Whitelighter) (Previously) *Milly Doordrum (Cupid) *Ace Doordrum (Firestarter) *Thomas Carlson (Whitelighter) (Previously) Notes *The Ancients are represented by ancient symbol known as the septagram **The Septagram represents Magic Energy *The seven points on the septagram represent Riley, Milly, Ace, Thomas, Kyle, Simon and Sophie *Even though there is one Ancient that focuses on teleportation, by the end of the series all the Ancients, except Riley had a teleportation power **Although, Riley had the power to Manipulate Other's Teleportation *All Ancients have been killed at least once *4 out of 7 Ancients have turned evil *Each Ancient specialished in at least 1 of 3 basic wiccan powers, aswell as the marshal arts: Riley and Thomas focused on spell casting; Ace and Kyle focused on potion brewing; Sophie focused on scrying; Thomas, Riley, Simon and Milly focused on Marshal arts *It was only on the 8th episode of Season 1 when The Ancients first heard the name Book of Shadows The night before The Apocolyps, Thomas finished his Book of Shadows eventually. The final page her added was The Ancient's, he mentioned all the past Ancients (Excluding The Old ones) and passed the book onto his old friend from school, Sophia White, asking that she gives it to any of The Ancients that survive The Apocolyps, which is why Milly was the last to own it. Category:Legends Category:Witches Category:Hybrids